User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Ditsy Alert Our teacher, Mr Brooke, set us a assignment to work in pairs, discussing books we'd read lately. Seemed like a stupid idea to me. I didn't bother looking at the girl that I'd been partnered up with, she just talked endlessly about herself, like she thought I frickin' cared. "So, then I just decided to get it cut into a bob. My hair's like really pretty, don't you think?" she said, in a same self loving tone as she'd been using for the past ten minutes. I had rested my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the desk. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, she was that boring. It was just typical airhead blah blah. My eyes snapped open, when she got over excited about something. "Oh my god! We're wearing exactly the same shoes!" she said, excitedly. I glanced down at her shoes, then mine. They were almost exactly same, except where the pink dots on my shoes where, her's was blue. "So we are," I replied, with a air of indifference. "You're not the talkative type, are you?" she asked, like she'd just realised. "What tipped you off?" I replied, with a air of sarcasm. "Well, I've been talking for, like, ten minutes, and I don't even know your name," she replied. "Cody," I informed her. "I'm Katie," Katie said, like it was super important that I knew her name or some crap. I had to endure her constant talking, while we worked on our assignment. It seemed like we was talking about Katie's life biography, rather than a book. I wish she'd just shut up, but seemed like no chance of that. After class, as I walked through the carpark, Katie pointed everyone out to me - like I cared. "That's Lauren, Jessica, Mike.. that whole crowd," Katie said, pointing at a bunch of kids hanging out near a truck with the rest of their friends. "That's the Cullens." She pointed at the group of pale couples I'd seen earlier, I swear that they looked more like teachers than kids. "That's Bella and Edward." This time, she pointed at Bella, who was looking at Edward lovingly. The way he was looking at her, was if she was his favourite snack or something. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. "Who's that?" I asked. I pointed at a boy leaning with his back resting against what I'm guessing is his car, he was casually flicking through a magazine. I couldn't see his face again, but I recognised the skull shirt. "Nayte. It's so easy to not notice him," Katie replied. I could see her looking back at the Cullens, with a wishful look on her face. She must like one of the guys, or something. I shrugged, I didn't even know what his face looked like, so I couldn't exactly comment. "Well, I better get going," I said, suddenly. I was adamant that my parents wouldn't give me a ride home, because it's fickin' embarrassing. I walked across the rest of the carpark, thinking about what crap I'll have to put up with, when I get home. I rolled my eyes, when I heard the overly excited voice of Katie. "Hey Cody, I'll walk with you, then we can carry on talking," Katie said, cheerfully. "Joy!" I muttered sarcastically, under my breath. "What was that?" Katie asked, as she clearly didn't hear what I said. "Oh, nothing," I replied. I remained silent all the way home, Katie bored the crap out of me, talking about shallow mindless crap, that meant nothing to me. It was fashion this, stick thin models that, boring celebs this, perfect diets that. If this was a busy town, I'd have thrown myself under a truck just to get away from her. I didn't tell her my plans for later, because she'd probably want to come with. When we stopped outside my house, she finally said goodbye, and left. I let out a sigh of relief. Category:Blog posts